You're Back
by RosesHaveThorns3713
Summary: Bella comes home one night to find Edward waiting, wanting her forgiveness. Bella never jumped off the cliff or went to Italy. First Fanfic so please R&R so i can make it better.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Jacob called from the truck. His hair was still wet from swimming in the sea. Against all my pleas he still insisted on going in, him and his over heated body. I gratefully watched from the shore as he went about his business and turned down any offers of joining him.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride Jake," I waved from the front door as he drove off down the road.

Jake has been my rock, my solid ground for the last eight months. Without him who knows where I'd be. Jacksonville? Isolated in my room? Seeing some shrink?

Even though I have Jake I will never be the same without _him_. I know there's a special place for him in my heart, now and always. I never did stop loving him, though it was a different story for _him_.

I never thought about him in the company of Jake because I knew I could never explain the break down to him. But when I'm in bed I let it out. Charlie doesn't bother coming to check on me anymore, I just don't think he can stand it. So I cry by myself begging for him to come back.

The air shifted and the night became chilly. I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the door. As I entered I turned on the lights. I hung my jacket up and made my way to the kitchen. I got some leftovers from the fridge and put them in the microwave. Once it was ready I sat at the table and ate while reading '_Wuthering Heights_'.

Charlie is away on a fishing trip with Billy and some fellow officers for a couple of days so I have the house to myself. It was about time he got a break. I had to do some convincing to make him go. He didn't want to leave me because I had just got out of the state I was in – so he thought. He caved in when I told him I would be with Jake most of the time. And I have been, we've been hanging out at the beach, I watched him work on his car, we've been to the junkyard to find parts. It has been great craic but a part of me is still missing and I refused to think about it.

The evening passed quickly and it was now time to call it a night. I was dressed and all ready. I made my way back to my room and I opened the door to find _him_.

How could I see him? I wasn't in any danger. My mind must be going to a completely different level of insane. But this was different. I actually felt like he was here and he was so much more real than before. Unless he was here….no I couldn't let myself think that. But it's so real.

I started from the bottom and worked my way up, saving his face for last. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down shirt. His hair was wet from the resent rain and his face, o his face. My mind had done no justice for him. His face was better than I remember; his nose so straight and inline, his lips were perfectly shaped and formed and an o shape as if he was shocked. Finally his eyes; black as charcoal and desperate. He looked so…sad.

My breathing started to get heavy and my head was spinning. The blood rushed to my head. I could only say one thing…

"You're back." It barely came out in a whisper.

My legs became weak, I could no longer hear the rain on the roof clearly and my eyes became unfocused. I was then pulled into a sea of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for the story alerts and fav story. The reviews were kinda mixed. Not sure if its gonna be long or short. At the moment I'm thinking of short because I think I rushed into the story without planning and now I don't enjoy writing it. If you have any story ideas that I could write about then please say. Anyhow enjoy…**

"Why are you here?" I still couldn't get over the fact that he was standing in front of me in my living room. Why would he show his face now of all times, just when I was starting to accept…

"I couldn't stay away any longer Bella. I lov…"

"Don't say love, _**do not**_ say that," I made sure I empathized the words 'do not.'

I knew I still loved him but could I take it, could I accept that one day I come home and he's waiting for me? It just doesn't seem true, or real.

Edward bowed his head, "I understand if you have moved on…" his voice just loud enough to hear.

"I…I haven't," my voice was so low I didn't know if he heard me.

We just stood there for a couple of minutes. All you could hear was the clock ticking and me breathing. I didn't know what to say, 'O Edward you're back now we can continue like always' or 'I wasn't alive enough to notice the time pass but now you're back.' I wish I could say these things, let him know that I didn't care he left. But that would be a lie.

I was torn between so many emotions. I was so angry for the abandonment. Yet, I still loved him. It felt like a game of tug-a-war was being played between my heart and my brain. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I guess I'll go then," he broke the awkward silence.

I looked at the floor. I couldn't see him walk out on me again. I know I'm not much but am I such little worth that he can't even have a conversation with me or explain his leave of absence.

Small tears began to fall as a familiar scene in my life repeated.

Once he had opened the door and was standing on the other side he turned around. "You know I never did stop loving you," with that he continued walking.

I just stood there lifeless, watching my tears form little puddles on the wooden floor below. O how I wish I could drown in one. To save me from a decision that would effect my whole future.

Tell Edward I couldn't be with him and live in a world where there will always be something missing. Possibly resulting in never seeing him again.

Tell Edward I forgave him and try to sort out this whole mess. Forever being in his strong-arms where I knew I always wanted to be. Spending nearly everyday in his glorious presence fighting whatever life threw at me.

It hit me like a ton of rocks. Who was I kidding; I can't let him go again. I've been sitting around for dear knows how long waiting for him to come back and when he does, I let him slip through my fingers. No, not again.

I quickly ran to the front door. "Edward wait!" I called. No one was there. Nothing was there but the night sky and the ever so common rain. He must've ran into the forest. You stupid stupid girl, why can't you do anything right! I turned back to the house, head bowed in disappointment.

"You called?" a voice that can only belong to one angel.

A spun around quickly, making sure I didn't miss him this time. He was standing with his hair slightly hanging over his face drenched from the rain. Was it possible for him to look even better at night?

I slowly made my way down to meet him. Taking in every detail of his godly body, always making sure I leave the face till last. His eyes were jet black and I soon found myself taken away.

My head was telling me to say, 'why are you here?' or 'do you have any idea what I went through?' Just trying to be tough and play hard to get. But I may not have this opportunity again and honestly, there was only one thing I wanted to say…

"I never stopped loving you either."

**Ok so that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and please please please send a review. I think there may only be one more chapter left but like I said if you have any ideas on a story you wouldn't mind me writing then do tell me. I would be more than honoured to do it and to the fact you picked me. Thanks I love you all and review!**

**JJ – my symbol for Jenny, so you know which stories are mine and which are megz!**

**Ox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3. It's a bit shorter than the others but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I will hopefully get the next chapter up today. I have it all written out but I just need to type it up. I would LOVE some more reviews. I only read twilight fanfics but if you leave a review I will go onto you profile and see what stories you have....and possibly leave reviews. It's a win win situation. Anyhow enjoy...**

"Edward where were you?" it seemed like the most appropriate question at the time. This is a conversation I've been dreading all night.

We were now situated on my bed. Edward insisted on me getting in some dry clothes before I caught a cold. Some things never change. He, on the other hand, settled for taking his shirt off and drying himself with a towel. His chest was perfectly carved by an angel. He was beyond gorgeous. So, he sat before me, during this really important conversation with nothing but his trousers on. How I would concentrate was beyond the intelligence of my brain.

"Down south, nowhere in particular, I moved around a lot." He seemed to have his eyes fixated on the floorboards.

"Was that all?" Is that seriously all it took to distract a vampire? Move around!

Edward's head shot up and he faced me. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. His eyes searched deep into mine like he was looking for something. "Of course not. It would take more than that to distract me. Even then you were on my mind. Everything I seen or did reminded me of you. Front or back, you were always in my head."

"So....so what did you do?"

"Well at first I tried tracking but it didn't seem to work. I followed her to a point but then she changed course and I lost her."

Followed her? Lost her? Who was she? "Edward, who are we talking about?" the sentence brought back memories of my first outing with the Cullen's.

What's the worst you expect to happen at a game of baseball? Get hit by the ball...or bat? Sprain your ankle while running? Being chased by sadistic vampire intent on torturing you is not the first thing that comes to mind, is it? But, it happens.

"Victoria," I didn't think he could put so much venom in one name, but he could and he did.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I suddenly realised it was never going to stop. Her mind was set on revenge. The pack has encountered her a couple of times but she always gets away.

Edward took me into his arms and placed me onto his lap as soon as he seen my shock. "I won't let her touch you. You're safe, I'll protect you." These words were repeatedly whispered in my ear as he rocked me back and forth.

I placed my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. My breathing became heavy.

"Bella, it's late, you need to sleep."

I didn't want to sleep in case I woke up and he wasn't there. My eye lids became increasingly heavy as they refused to open. Edward laid me down and pulled the covers over me. He stayed beside me, where he belonged.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything Bella."

"Don't leave." My words were getting quieter as sleep was taking over. I just about heard what he said...

"I promise."

**JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here it is. It's the last chapter. It's the longest one too, especially for you. I'm starting on a new story but I haven't got it up yet. I'll try and have it up soon. This chapter probably isn't one of my best but enjoy…**

I could tell it was morning. The light was streaming through the curtains and onto my face. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to block the light.

Last nights events came to me at once. Coming home to find Edward. Trying to make conversation. Him leaving again. Coming to my senses and chasing after him. I snapped my eyes open frantically looking for Edward to make sure it wasn't a dream. If it was, who knew what I'd do. The heartbreak would be unbearable…

I felt coolness behind me. My fears dissolved as I turned to find him, my angel, lying next to me.

I sighed in contentment and smiled, "you stayed."

He grinned down at me, "I promised didn't I." It was a rhetorical question but I couldn't help it.

"Yes you did and I'm glad about it."

"How did you sleep?"

"I think it was the best night in along time." I looked up at him. He had a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I couldn't place an emotion to his face, I felt like it keep changing.

Suddenly I remembered last night's conversation. I never really did find out much. Just where he was and what he did. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of him chasing Victoria.

"Edward, we never did finish our talk." His eyes hardened and something about them made me feel sad.

"Yeah, so where was I?" he paused," I went down south and did some tracking. Other than that I just sat around arguing with myself that you would be better off without me. As you can see, I lost."

"Edward, you do realize a lot has happened while you've been a…away." I had to choke out the last word.

His face stayed composed but I could see his eyes flicker with hurt. "I can understand if you don't want me."

"NO!!" I said it maybe a bit too loud. "Edward what I mean is there are two things that you need to know. One, every time I got close to danger…and one other time…I would hear your voice telling me what to do. So I would find danger to hear you."

Shock over took his face as he collected his thoughts. "Were you being crazy, I mean danger," it came out in whispers. "You promised."

I felt like telling him how he promised to stay with me but it would hurt too much. It pained to even think about promises.

"Edward when I came home and seen you, I thought I was going to a completely different stage of insanity. Honestly, I didn't care if I was going crazy. If you were a hallucination, I wanted to be crazy. If you were a dream, I wanted to sleep forever and if you were really standing before me. I was never going to take my eyes off you." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I finally realized he was real.

He placed his hands to my face and wiped away my tear with his fingertips. He then kissed where it once was. "Well then, it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." His mouth moved into the crocked smile I adored so much.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tight. "That sounds good."

As if on cue my stomach grumbled.

Edward chuckled and pulled away. Even though I was using all my strength, he just had to pull away to break my hold. "You know what else sounds good? Breakfast."

"Yeah, breakfast does sound pretty good."

We were now sitting down at the kitchen table. Edward had waited patiently while I got changed. I had just placed a spoonful of cheerios into my mouth when Edward spoke.

"What about number two?"

Seeing as I was eating and couldn't talk without spraying, I settled for facial expressions. The confussion portrayed must have given him the idea that I didn't have a clue on what he was saying because he continued.

"You said there were two things I needed to know. One, your insane behaviour and well, we never got to number two."

I gulped down the half chewed cheerios as I prepared to tell him. "Do you remember Jacob Black from the reservation?"

"Yes. The one who told you about us?" He placed his hands onto the table and leaned forward.

"Well I've been spending a lot of time with him and we've become really good friends." I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"That's good." There was a hint of confussion. He probably wondered why I was telling him this. It wasn't as important as me hearing voices.

"Edward, how much do you know about werewolves." There wasn't much of a reaction. He kept his face calm but there was a quick change, I wasn't sure if it actually happened. I could have sworn his eyes turned darker.

"A bit. We made a treaty with a pack not so long ago, about three or four generations back."

"Are you aware of any packs at present?"

"Well we are mortal enemies but I don't keep tabs on them. Besides, what has this got to do with Jacob Black?"

"Do remember the tribe leader?" I paused," well he is Jake's great grandfather or something."

"Bella, I'm not following you. What are you getting at?"

"Edward, Jake's are werewolf."

"WHAT?!" Before I knew it, Edward was standing and the kitchen chair was in pieces by the wall. Great, how was I supposed to explain that to Charlie?

I was actually scared and I think he saw it in my eyes.

He started to breathe in slowly. "Are you telling me that you've been hanging around wolves?" his voice was strained and his jaw was tensed.

"Edward, he's my best friend."

"That doesn't matter. You are not going anywhere near them. They're dangerous."

I stood up in anger, "so are you?" I immediately regretted saying it.

Edward hung his head.

"Edward I didn't mean it. It just came…"

"You're right," he cut me off, "I am dangerous. More dangerous than them." He lifted his head and I saw his eyes. They were so lost, so sad and empty. "Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He sighed before continuing, "I will let you see this, Jacob Black but only in the presence of Charlie, ok?"

"What? No Edward I… look I've been around Jake and the pack for a long time and I'm safe." I decided it wouldn't be a wise idea to mention the incident with Paul. "He was a werewolf long before I found out and I was ok."

"Bella if you're with Charlie then I know who you're with and where."

"Please Edward, he's my friend. I can't just spend every minute of everyday for months with him and then turn away the next day." I wanted to spend time with

Edward, a lot of time but I can't stab Jake in the back.

He sighed heavily and moved around the table to face me. "Ok. You can still see Jacob. But, tell me when you do."

It seemed like a reasonable enough deal. I would be an idiot to try and get more.

"Ok. I'm happy with that." I placed my hands on is chest, "you know I did have plans with him today but I think I'll stay here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to place his lips on mine.

My lips molded to his as the best sensation ran through me. I had waited so long for this and yet my mind could not be prepared. There were fireworks as he deepened the kiss. I tried to hug him closer but there wasn't an inch of space between us.

I reluctantly pulled away for oxygen but he made his way along my jaw and…

There was a loud nock on the door. These things seem to happen in my life. The guy of your dreams is kissing you when suddenly there is someone at the door.

I groaned, "Ugh, its Jake, he's come to pick me up."

"Actually you'll find he's come to tell me to go back where I came from."

I looked at him questionably.

"You see originally you were right but the he smelt me and he's so angry he's convinced he can kick my butt into next year." He chuckled, how I missed that.

"Bella open up!" Jacob's voice was angry. I was impressed he hadn't kicked the door down. "I know he's in there!"

I sighed. "I better go before he knocks the door down. I'll be back soon."

He snaked his arm around my waist. "I think you'll find I'm coming with you."

"Ok fine," I replied frustrated.

We made our way to the door, together. We were going to face Jake, together. And as far as I knew, we were spending eternity, together. The way it was supposed to be.

THE END

***sniff* *sniff* so it's the end.**

**If you're reading this long after its written still leave a review!**

**And if you're reading it close to the release date then review!**

**So basically if you read it then…REVIEW!! **

**Have you seen the clips to new moon?! It's amazing!! I'm so excited! 21 days!!!!**


End file.
